Sleep disturbances are common, serious, costly and treatable. Over 70 million people in the US have some type of sleep disturbance and many are unaware that they have a problem. Sleep disturbances are associated with particular sleep disorders, are often co-morbid with acute and chronic illness states or arise during developmental transitions, and are sometimes self-imposed due to lifestyle choices. The University of Washington Center for Research on Management of Sleep Disturbances (UW-CRMSD) will improve health, well being, and quality of life through the enhancement of sleep quality across the lifespan. The UW-CRMSD will address the multi-factorial nature of sleep disturbances as well as gather preliminary data important to the development of personalized interventions to improve sleep quality. Key components of this application include: four Center projects based on the themes of the CRMSD - sleep disturbances, chronic illness, and self management;attention given to age and developmentally sensitive measures;an institutionally supported pilot projects program;integration of Center investigators with the Institute for Translational Health Sciences;and a strong evaluative component. All Center and pilot projects will make common use of the Biobehavioral Tool Core for electronic data collection, PROMIS measures, and biobehavioral markers (actigraphy) to ensure data quality and comparability. Data generated by Center and pilot projects will be available for data sharing. The UW-CRMSD will be led by a multi-disciplinary Executive Committee and Administrative Core supported by Internal and External Scientific Advisory Committees comprised of national leaders in sleep and self management research. Key responsibilities of the Administrative Core will include: scientific and fiscal oversight of all Center activities;oversight and evaluation of all Center and pilot projects, investigator mentorship;development of adjunct investigators;provision of Center-wide educational opportunities;outreach to minority populations, facilitating Center sustainability;and translation and dissemination of research findings to clinical partners. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: More than 70 Million Americans suffer from sleep disturbances which results in reduced health-related quality of life. The University of Washington Center for Research on Management of Sleep Disturbances addresses this significant public health problem by conducting multidisciplinary research across the lifespan. The implications of this research across conditions and life stages will be enhanced by the use of common sleep and symptom measures across projects. CENTER AS A WHOLE, INCLUDING ADMINISTRATIVE CORE AND EVALUATION PLAN